


Valentines

by SpiritScribe



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mildly Bad Language, Safe For Work, fluffy feels, very light just Teen tagged incase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritScribe/pseuds/SpiritScribe
Summary: Set after the cannon events. The friends meet up again one valentines and several confessions are finally made.Main Yu x Yosuke. Background Naoto x KanjiInnocent fluffy piece with some sulky Yosuke - he thought he was going to have a bad valentines day.*using the teen rating mostly because of mild swears.**Moved this from my Tumblr because might as well put all my safe stuff on AO3 as well. Easier to find then tumblr posts...





	Valentines

The whole gang happened to have free time around valentines day so decided to meet up in their old hang out the small town of Inaba. Though some of the gang had moved away from the small town once beginning their adult lives it was still a dear place to them and where they had first become close friends. They decided to meet up at Junes for old times sake. As it was valentines day after all the girls were bringing along valentines chocolates.  
The boys had arrived first and were catching up about potential love interests while they didn't have the girls listening in on them.  
“Ah man Kanji so you still haven't grown out of your crush on Naoto?” Yosuke gave the taller man a sympathetic look, “Give it up man. That or confess.”  
“Shut up! I know but I just don't want to bother her with my feelings. She is a busy detective and she knows I like guys most of the time so I don't want to make her think I want her to be the guy her from way back then.” Kanji retorted a blush covering his cheeks. He had become a lot more open about talking about these sort of things over the years, just as Yosuke had become less rude about the whole liking guys thing – partly thanks to how liberal the people were at the college he had gone to. They had all grown up and the bonds they all shared had grown stronger.  
“I am sure she would understand that you like the her she is now.” Yu tried to reassure his friend.  
“You really thinks so?” Kanji's face brightened.  
“We all think so, so stop moping.” Scolded Yosuke.  
“Yeh Yosuke should be the one moping. He got turned down again!” Teddie said in a sing song voice – still acting much younger than he appeared in age.  
“Shut it Bear!” The brunette looked like he was going to beat the stuffing out of the currently human looking blonde.  
“Ah sensei help me!” Cried the youngest male, hoping that Yu would do something to cool Yosuke's temper.  
Which he did, “Just means she ain't the right one. I'm sure when you find the right person they wont be able to resist you Yosuke.”  
“You really think so partner?” The brunette had calmed down considerably and was looking hopefully at his friend, who nodded in reply. Sitting back down – having reached across the table for Teddie – the 'Prince of Junes' beamed, “You're right. I just need to keep trying.”  
Kanji exchanged a glance with Yu both knowing that their friend was probably just unlucky when it came to love. They both wondered how long it was going to be before the brunette's parents decided to send him on 'marriage meets'. Such things were old fashioned but perhaps he needed all the help he could get.

“So partner, you got anyone you are head over heels for?” Yosuke asked with a wink.  
Before the silvery haired young man could answer they all heard giggling that signaled the arrival of the girls. Yu's answer would have to wait for later and the topic of their conversation quickly changed so not to risk being called perverts by their female friends. Even after all this time they were still worried over things like that.  
The girls sat down excitedly greeting Yu – who was the one who brought them all together in the first place, and so was also the one who got the most attention. The other guys had gotten use to it by now though sometimes it stung a little. Their friend was just a very popular guy after all so there was no real resentment. It felt good just to be acknowledged as one of his close friends even if they couldn't compete with him when it came to attraction.  
The greetings settled down and Chi fidgeted a little in her seat, “This is a little awkward but seeing as it is valentines we all brought Giri chocolates.”  
Yosuke got a little excited at that and Teddie more so. Though the brunette had the impression that the girls probably wanted to give Yu Honmei chocolates instead. Still some sort of agreement seemed to have occurred between the girls that they wouldn't truly fight over Yu's attentions and to let him make the first move if he indeed chose to pick one of them. He was also pretty certain that their leader knew full well what the girls had agreed though he had never made a move on any of them.  
Bags were riffled in and chocolates handed over to Yu, who received chocolates from all the girls. The other three guys at the table waited to see if they would get any at all. They could understand if they were forgotten though Teddie would probably make a bit of a fuss being a big kid. The girls seemed to have realised what they'd done and had the decency to look embarrassed. They quickly tried to cover it up.  
“Ah well I only really had money for one lot...” Came Chie's excuse.  
“I was just so busy when I finally got round it it everyone else must have slipped my mind.” Yukiko was probably a little more truthful though it is probably because she was just more blunt with these things.  
Rise still had her hand in her bag, “Huh? Well I remembered to get some for Teddie because I thought he might feel left out. Though remember Teddie these are just because we are friends so don't get too excited or I wont get you any next year.” Teddie happily accepted though he was carefully not to go too overboard with his thanks and praise of Rise, because he didn't want to be blacklisted from getting chocolates in the future.  
Yosuke couldn't help thinking 'lucky Bear'. He had always wanted to get chocolates from Rise, though his passion had cooled over the years he was still a little jealous. He noticed Kanji looking a little gloomy also but then Naoto put a small box of chocolates down in front of the tall male and lit up his world.  
“I'm sorry I forgot about Teddie and Yosuke but I guess I was just... so focused on...” It seemed that she had honestly only given Yu Giri, what sat before Kanji looked home made.  
Noticing the difference Yosuke pointed it out if only to distract himself from his own dissatisfaction in being the only one left out, “Hey did you get them the wrong way around? You gave Kanji home made ones and Yu regular ones.”  
“Of course I wouldn't make such a mistake! The home made ones are for Kanji!” Suddenly realising what she had yelled out, Naoto fled.  
“Yosuke you idiot!” Chie scolded as she and the rest of the girls got up to run after Naoto.  
Kanji looked dumbstruck as he picked up the handmade treat, “S-she... she...”  
The brunette lent forwards resting his arms and head on the table, “You should run after her and tell her you feel the same idiot!”  
The taller male was mad about being called an idiot but a much more pressing matter was going after Naoto so he hurried off.

Teddie was happily eating his chocolates from Rise, “These are yummy.” Seeming to realise that Yosuke was left out the bear suddenly stood up, “It isn't fair that you didn't get any Yosuke but I'm not sharing mine from Rise. Instead I'll go buy you some. Be right back.”  
The brunette reached after the blonde but didn't grab him in time, “Ah man getting chocolates from a guy isn't going to make me happy... stupid bear.” He collapsed across the table with his upper body again.  
“Hey at least he is trying to do something nice for you.” The group's popular leader tried to comfort his friend and reached out to ruffle his hair.  
Yosuke allowed his hair to be petted by his friend. Yu's hand felt good and he was such a nice guy, no wonder all the girls liked him.  
“I wish I was more like you partner. I don't think I have ever gotten chocolates from anyone unless one of the girls wanted to test their evil creations on me.” The hand in his hair stopped and pulled away making him sit up a bit more as he missed the soothing touch his friend seemed to have. He saw Yu reaching into his bag.  
“I know you said getting chocolates from a guy wouldn't make you feel happy but I thought this might happen so I got you these. If I was wrong I wasn't going to give them to you but I guess if you really don't want ones from a guy I'll keep them for myself.” There was a playful grin on the silvery haired male's lips.  
“No! I want them! If they are from you I want them!” Brown eyes went wide as he made a grab for the offered chocolates. They were relinquished to him with ease and he blushed realising that his friend had probably been teasing about not giving them to him. “T-thanks partner.” He felt very special all of a sudden. He was the only one who got chocolates from Yu. Though he knew his friend would have to give presents back on white day out of obligation to the girls who gave him chocolates, this wasn't the same. He was a little hurt that his friend thought he wouldn't get any chocolates but at the same time he it was nice to know Yu thought of him enough to do this.  
“I expect something back on white day.”  
That snapped Yosuke out of his thoughts, “Sure thing.” He agreed without really thinking about it but then blushed as he looked at the expression his 'partner' was wearing. He felt his heart go 'Doki Doki' as was often written in those manga girls read. He remembered when Yu had sat opposite him at the date café they'd done in school. He had felt something then too but been too immature to do anything but try to reject the feeling. Still he wasn't about to think himself so special that he would have caught Yu's attention in that way. Even if he was now open to that sort of thing so long as it was with the popular male he didn't think out of the options his friend had, that he would be chosen.

Teddie was just returning when he was grabbed from behind by the others, “Hold up Ted, give them a little longer.” Rise told him. He looked around wondering what was going on. Kanji had just been filled in himself after having worked his own personal stuff out with Naoto.  
“It is such a shame but we can't win against him.” Chie sighed.  
Teddie was still confused, “Win against who?”  
“Yosuke you dumb ass. Don't tell me you still can't read the mood?” Kanji grumbled at the silly bear.  
“Win against him how? Help a bear understand!”  
“Yu likes Yosuke.” Yukiko informed the youngest member of the team.  
“Well of course he likes him they are friends!” The blonde still wasn't getting it.  
“No stupid bear he likes him most in a special way.” Kanji wasn't really much better at explaining things and so Ted still looked annoyed.  
Naoto stepped in blushing quite a bit, “Teddie what we mean is that Yu wants to date Yosuke.  
Bright blue eyes went wide, “Sensei wants to be Yosuke's boyfriend?”  
The others nodded and the bear rolled his eyes, “Why didn't you just say so. You all tiptoe around that sort of thing too much.”  
The blonde huffed in annoyance and the others blushed a little themselves. They were indeed pretty bad at outright saying certain things, which often caused varied amounts of confusion. It was just that love was such a touchy subject. One never knew if they would be accepted or rejected, or if they had the wrong end of the stick thinking someone liked someone else. Such things had made it hard to find out how exactly Yu felt about Yosuke. Luckily this year the cat had come out of the bag, as clearly their leader had decided he was done waiting for the unlucky in love brunette to catch onto the fact there was one person who was madly interested in him. Yu had actually told the girls not to give Yosuke any chocolate – not even Giri chocolates – as he wanted to dominate the brunette's attention so that his confession would had more impact. The fact Yosuke had stopped acting like a jerk when it came to men being attracted to men probably had helped matters. They wondered what Yu would have done if Yosuke had stayed the same or gotten worse. It was almost painful to think about how their leader had been holding in his desires for so long. They wondered if it would work out. There was still a chance Yosuke might reject him. Though such a though was almost laughable, who in their right mind would reject Yu. He was some sort of master of seduction or something. It was almost scary. They were sure if he turned his full charm on Yosuke that the brunette wouldn't be able to resist. Yu wanted Yosuke there for it would happen. Their friends couldn't think of it ending any other way. Maybe Yu really was a vampire who could hypnotise his prey and while they had never seen Yu get madly possessive they feared what might happen if someone got in the way of his plans. They were glad they had managed to grab teddy the poor oblivious bear could have found himself in a lot of trouble. They watched from where they were partly hidden waiting for the confession to be made.

Yosuke felt fluster all over but couldn't advert his gaze from his partner's eyes. He felt trapped in that grey gaze. He realised he was still leaning halfway across the table from when he had taken the chocolates from Yu. He'd frozen on his way back into his seat when he'd realised he'd just agreed to giving his friend white day chocolates and now he felt he couldn't move. He wondered if the whole white day thing had been a joke and that he should start laughing. However he could only swallow down his nervous heart instead. The gaze upon him was too intense. If this was a joke it was pretty cruel to drag it out for so long. He desperately waited for Yu to break the silence one way or another. Instead of a hearing a laugh he felt Yu's fingers reach out and brush across his cheek.  
“Yosuke...” Came the soft sound of his partner's voice.  
The brunette realised that his friend was rising to meet his position leaning halfway across the table. His heart felt like a trapped bird. What the hell was Yu doing to him? His knees felt weak but he couldn't pull away. He was scared and excited. The waiting for what ever action Yu was planning to take was painful and made him feel faint.  
Lips that were softer than expected but had a determination to them, pressed against his own. It was a light kiss but one that took Yosuke's breath away in shock as if his friend had just drawn out his soul. His knees gave out as Yu pulled back and he ended up crashing into the table with a groan his body shaking slightly.  
“Yu... you... with me... I mean...” He was utterly confused and jumped slightly when he heard his partner say his name again. He looked up at his partner and saw that the overly attractive male was smiling down at him.  
“I love you.” Yu said with an almost wicked smile.  
Yosuke felt as though he had been struck by Zio when he heard those words. It was like he was a helpless trapped shadow under his partner's gaze and he was being bombarded with critical hits. Of course the leader of their group knew his weakness through and through.

Unable to stop smiling at the reactions he was getting out of Yosuke, Yu lent in and whispered into his friend's ear, “I love you Yosuke. Be mine.”  
It wasn't exactly a question both of them knew that.  
“You made me wait for so long. You really are dense.” Yu teased the object of his desire.  
Yosuke groaned but managed to find his voice, “Damn it I know I'm an idiot. Shit you have me like a fish on a hook.” He was still nervous, “I don't mean to criticise your choice but why me?”  
Yu chuckled trying to hide his own nervousness, “Do I need to have a reason? I want you and you want me back right? That should be enough.”  
Yosuke realised that his partner had probably taken so long in confessing because he'd actually worried about being rejected. He felt much better about his own nervousness and reached out to take his partner's wrist. He could feel the rapid pulse there. As cool and calm as Yu was on the surface he was still as nervous and excited as Yosuke.  
“Yeh I want you back. I'm sorry I tried to subdue the feelings I grew towards you but I thought I didn't stand a chance.” The brunette blushed deeply as he confessed this to his partner.  
Yu's sighed in relief, “Silly even if no one else notices your worth I always will. Do you really not realised how delectable you look tapped under my gaze?”  
Yosuke tried to hide his flushed face, “Ack stop it you pervert.” He was secretly happy and shifted the hand he had around Yu's wrist to give his partner's hand a squeeze instead to let him know that despite his embarrassed words he was not rejecting his partner at all.  
Yu was very much relieved, Yosuke was his now and he could relax. He'd been worried one of the girls or someone else would realise how attractive the brunette could be and try to steal him away. Thank goodness his friend's bad luck seemed to keep him unattached as it would be pretty hard to go around threatening people into backing off his target. He wasn't sure he was grown up enough in his own heart that he would allow Yosuke be happy with someone else so it was a good thing that his friend had accepted him.

Yu sat back down while allowing Yosuke to still hold onto his hand. He stroked the brunette's hand slightly with his thumb and looked over at their audience. He was glad Yosuke hadn't noticed them but he'd been away of them the whole time. He grinned at them like a cat who had got the cream.  
His friends shuddered slightly scared of their leader. From the way Yosuke had been reacting, though they couldn't hear exactly what was being said, it was clear that Yu liked to tease the one he loved.  
“Sadistic...” Someone muttered though who ever voiced it wouldn't own up to it later. However they were in agreement – well except for Teddie who probably didn't realise what the word meant. Poor Yosuke to be the target of their leader's clearly possessive attention if the smug look on Yu's face was anything to go by. They'd all dodged a bullet. Of course they were also happy that their two friends had finally bridged that finally gap.  
Feeling they'd let the love birds sit alone long enough they headed back over to the table hoping to congratulate them and lightly tease Yosuke. Naoto and Kanji would also have to get some more congratulations too. Their own interlocked hands trembled slightly as they made their way back over with the others. They understood how happy Yosuke and Yu must be to finally get over the last hurdle. Naoto could totally sympathise with Yu because she had been very patient herself trying to gauge how Kanji would take a confession while hoping he would confess and save her the embarrassment. Yu telling them that her that he was going to confess to Yosuke had actually given her the confidence to make the special chocolates for Kanji. It had still gotten a little confusing but Kanji had come after her and they'd been able to talk things out, both confessing their feelings. Kanji was still trying to process the level of happiness he was feeling and was sure Yosuke was doing the same. It was good to feel loved.  
The friends all sat down and started chatting about what they should do for lunch. Even if several of their group had paired up it didn't stop them all being friends. The love doves could have time to themselves later. A celebration of sorts should be had with friends anyway. Teddie said he wasn't going to give Yosuke chocolate after all because it was unfair that Yosuke got some from Yu, which caused everyone to start laughing. Yosuke couldn't be mad at the silly bear because he was way too happy. He hoped that this valentines day was going to be the start of many more happy ones with Yu.

The End


End file.
